The Triple Mess
by hogan macgyver
Summary: When combining an US Army Air Corp Colonel, an USMC Major, and an US Army Sergeant all from WW2 plus a museum in 2011. A giant Mary Sue style adventure tends to happen. Also features the Rat Patrol. Rated T for brawls, war, and minor references of liquor.
1. How it all Started

**The Triple Mess**

_I do not own any of these characters from the TV shows. They are each owned by whomever._

_This is just a fanfic about them._

_Idea based upon the "Mary Sue Experiments" by GSJessica and several others. If you would like to understand parts of my story better read theirs first. It is kind of long and deals with "Hogan's Heroes". Trust me it's a good read._

_Instead of adding myself in I created a character to have this adventure._

_Hope you enjoy the story and please don't forget to tell me what you think. It makes me feel like all of this writing was worth it._

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**_ Now_

I unlocked the door that led to my bedroom and walked in, leaving the door wide open, which is something I never do. I always lock it due to having people barge in. Closing the door means it takes them a few seconds to open and locking means it will take them a little while longer for them to come in. Hopefully, all of this makes them think that maybe, just maybe, they shouldn't bother. That's my take on the matter anyway and whether it works or not is debatable.

The reason why I had to leave the door open is because it was too quiet, especially for me. I had become accustomed to the noise of planes, gunfire, and other constant miscellaneous sounds, but I'm getting ahead of myself. You probably have no earthly idea what I'm rambling on about.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~ **_Flashback to a week ago in real time._

I walked through the front doors of the aviation museum and a blast of warm air hit me. It was winter and a light dusting of snow was coming down, making it look like a picture on a postcard. If you could ever imagine a museum covered with fresh snow on a postcard. The great news for me was that it wasn't dangerous to drive.

You are probably wondering who I am, right? I'm a fan fiction writer and go by the handle of PraiseworthySea. I'm one of those people who actually has two first names and it's Antonia Morgan. I prefer to go by the latter.

Anyway, I finally got to go to my favorite museum. I stood there looking around the lobby.

There was a elderly man, maybe in his eighties, at the desk.

"Awfully empty today isn't it?" I commented as I signed the guest book.

"It's the first snow day this winter and people like to stay at home to see it" he said in a friendly way.

"Well I don't. I'd rather look around here." I went on my way. He turned on his radio and pulled out the crossword puzzle from the newspaper. I was planning to go here with my sibs but they bailed on me. So here I was all on my own. Wandering around, refreshing my memory of just about everything, from pilots to paratroopers, the WAC, WAVE, WASP and all sorts of odds and ends from a few different wars (mainly WWII, Korea and Nam). This was probably the best place to read about the Flying Tigers. I read as much as I could and hoped that I would remember at least half of it. My memory could use some work. The museum also had many aircraft on display with the exception of my personal favorite, a Boeing B-17 "Flying Fortress". Most likely the real reason I liked them so much was because it is the only plane that I can actually identify from a long ways off. But if I had only wanted to see that, this was not the place I would have gone.

**

* * *

~Major Boyington's POV~**

I had somehow ended up here, wherever "here" was. The last place I remember being was in the South Pacific on Vella la Cava. I had been drinking because it helped me think and I had been walking around when the idea on how to get back in on the missions hit me. Just had to tell Jim. I was making my way to his tent when I saw something shiny on the ground. In the dim light it sort of resembled a pocket watch. One of my men most likely lost it and would want it back. I reached down to pick it up and before I knew it, I was "here". The place seemed to be empty. I was kind of hoping that this was one of my drunken dreams but it felt too real to be one. Most likely wandered in here and fell asleep. I decided one of the guys would show up looking for me and we'd go back to base. Didn't have to wait long. A kid came in and flopped onto a backless bench. Looked like that airman that I seen on Espritos Marcos. Same face, height and moved the same way too. This could be a good thing. Maybe he could tell me how I got here and where here was.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

My feet were killing me by mid day, so I found a place to sit down and rest for a bit.

"I was looking for you" a voice said behind me. I jumped. Who would be looking for me? I looked around the rather large room but didn't see anybody. Great, now I was going cuckoo. I shook my head and continued reading stuff that was in the case next to me. I hadn't bothered to get up.

"Are you coming or not?" it said. Sounded like a man to me. Okay, maybe it came from a walkie-talkie, I assured myself. But it sure didn't have that static sound to it. I got up and searched for one. I didn't find any. In fact the only thing I did find was a mud-caked set of military I.D. tags laying on the floor. I was about to clean them when I heard that voice again. "I thought I told you to get a move on."

"How am I supposed to go with you if I don't know where you are" I asked trying to see in all directions at once including the ceiling. Gee great, now I was talking to nothing. Or myself. Kinda depends on how you look at it. I put the dog-tags around my neck for the time being. I heard footsteps behind me and I swirled around quick, ready to run if I had to. What I saw about made my eyes pop out of my head. I must REALLY be hallucinating. Yeah yeah that's it. Read too much and now I'm paying for it in an strange way. That was the only possible answer for the man who was right in front of me.

_

* * *

I want to thank my proof-reader for kindly correcting my many mistakes on this chapter and helping me choose the best words to use. Thanks, Dad!_


	2. Major Problem

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

My expression must have been priceless because he kind of grinned at me. About a million thoughts raced through my noggin only I couldn't say them.

"Major Boyington?" I managed to finally sputter. He nodded and I sunk down with a thud on to the bench. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I'm going nutty. There is no way in the world that somebody from the nineteen forties who looks to be about thirty years old can be here. Unless you did something like those Mary Sues. Time travel. Nope not possible. I'm never that lucky. I am dreaming and hopefully any second now I'll wake up" I rambled. Smacking my forehead only made it hurt and I immediately winced.

"All righty then. I'm seeing and hearing things not dreaming" I muttered.

He shook his head at me and tapped my shoulder to prove his point. Ooh boy, was he real!

"How did you get here? Do you know what year you are in? What should I call ya?" All of those questions were bubbling forth. I never ask this many things at once. I think the surprise and shock of seeing him in real life, my life, messed my brain up a bit. It didn't seem to bother him too much though. He gestured for me to stop talking and I clammed up.

"I don't know how I got here. I just am and I've been waiting for somebody who looks familiar. In this case it's you. Yes, I know what year this is. For now you can call me Major or Pappy" he spoke calmly.

"Okay, Major. I know who you are but do you know me?" I asked. Yeah I know it was a stupid question. But gosh, what should I have said? He sat down next to me and looked straight at my face. Almost like he was studying me.

"Yes, I do" he replied firmly.

Huh! Who did he think I was? One of his men? I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. Brown leather dress shoes, khaki slacks, a brown leather bomber jacket zipped all of the way up, and a black knit hat that my hair was tucked up into.

"You wouldn't mind telling me who I am and how I met you? Would ya?" I requested thinking I knew the answer.

He shook his head like I was crazy and said "I don't know your name but I've seen you around Espritos Marcos. You're one of those bomber pilots who is going home to the States. Haven't met you in person."

Wow! I wasn't expecting that. Some guy from the nineteen-forties is my double and an flyer to boot. My outfit seemed to confirm his suspicions.

You know those scenes where the guy laughs like an insane person because the whole thing was ridiculous and his buddies think he's lost it? Well, it was one of those moments and I did. How very cliche.

The Major gave me a slightly annoyed look.

"Hahaha... Sorry sir... hehehe but um hahaha..." I clamped my hands across my mouth. Usually it helped stop my laughing but not this time. I hoped my look-a-like and I had the same personality because I had the feeling that Boyington wasn't going to listen to me if he knew I was a girl.

**

* * *

~Major Boyington's POV~**

Even with my hangover watching this poor kid's face was pretty funny. The questions kept going on and on, though I could understand it, but why did he ask if I knew what year it was or what his name was? Was it a test or was he some sort of nut job? When I told him he suddenly cracked up. No wonder he was going home. This one was crazy.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

I almost wished Pappy had smacked me in order to shut me up. It might have helped some and at the very least I wouldn't feel so dumb whenever I thought about it. Although, I did manage to calm down on my own, it sure took awhile.

"Did you happen to touch a gold medallion watch thingamajig right before you landed here?" If he did I was going to have to recall where the other one was. A couple of time travelers had figured out how to use it. Only they went to see Colonel Hogan and his heroes in forty-something not bumping into a Black Sheep in their part of history. At least as far as I could recollect. If he hadn't touched that gold thingy then we were in for a ton of trouble.

"It was on the ground in the middle of camp. How did you know about that?"

"It's some sort of time travel device. Personally I haven't used nor seen it but from the description I've gotten from others, who have, it could be a Omni (1)" I explained as best as I could. I have never been great at explaining things to people and it was twenty times harder when the person was from the past who didn't understand how he got here in the first place. Ugh! My day was becoming confusing.

"Others? Omni?" he said in an almost pathetic way. I knew everything I was saying was muddling him up. Heck it was muddling me up!

"Yes, sir. We are in the year 2011 and I live here. A few other fan fiction writers went back to the Second Great War. They did come back home. Oh and uh, fan fiction is when an amateur writer writes about popular things. Omni is the only thing I can imagine that it's called. It's from a television show." I hoped that I wasn't giving the wrong information away or too much of it. It sounded all jumbled up to me and he didn't look convinced. I pulled out some money from my pockets, my driver's license and anything else that had a date on it for him to see. I even took out my cell phone for him. The Major's eyes grew wide.

He was about to say something when we heard a whistling sound. It sounded almost like a bomb falling and I thought it was just one of the displays making noise, like they were prone to do. Pappy 'hit the dirt' or in this case the carpet. He noticed that I was still sitting on the bench and before I knew it, I was right there on the floor beside him. Neither of us were prepared for what happened next.

_

* * *

(1) From the show 'Voyagers!'_


	3. Where's the Explosion?

**~Major Boyington's POV~**

Was this boy sane? He was definitely hard to understand. 2011 is the year? I could tell how difficult it was for him to tell me what was going on. I knew what a television was because I had seen it before. The so called Omni was beyond me and from the sounds of things the kid wasn't so sure himself. When I heard the whistling noise, I thought somebody was bombing the place. My first reaction was to duck and cover. I was already on the floor and the kid wasn't. Apparently he wasn't used to explosives falling. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down. The next occurrence had the kid surprised, not the same way when he saw me, but it was more of annoyance, I guess. There in front of of us was a Colonel and from the impression I got, the kid knew him but the Colonel didn't know the kid.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

"Holy cats! What are you doing here?" I practically shouted at the man who was flat on his back. I was standing now. He looked up and glared at me. It was the lead P.O.W. from Hogan's Heroes! Boyington and I helped the Colonel to his feet.

"Which one of you is the writer" Col. Hogan demanded. It wasn't a question and he was anything but happy.

I raised my right hand and said, "That would be me. You are in a museum in the USA in the year two thousand and eleven." I looked at him straight in the eye as I gave him a briefing. When the Colonel was mad, you didn't exactly want to hang around. In fact, I felt like backing away but my darn feet wouldn't move.

"Colonel, how did you get here?" Pappy questioned. Thankfully, Hogan directed his attention to him.

"By touching that gold watch."

"Omni" I said to no one in particular. They looked at me with a touch of bewilderment. "Never mind" I mumbled.

"Okay-" Hogan started to say but the whistling sound came again. He and Pappy dove to the floor and they yanked me down with them. My hat fell over my eyes.

"Not another one!" I heard Pappy grumble.

"Who are you" Hogan said. I took off my hat and stared at a face that was inches from mine.

"Oh boy. Hi, Sarge" I recognized the new man as Sam Troy from the Rat Patrol. Nothing could surprise me anymore.

**

* * *

~Sergeant Troy's POV~**

I thought I was seeing mirages from being lost in the desert. I had gotten separated from my men two days ago, only that didn't have me worried. Moffitt was a good leader; he had instinct and knew Africa well. Hitch and Tully liked and respected him, so it would all work out. It was the unrelenting thought that this place didn't fit in with everything. If I was going to be seeing stuff, shouldn't it be an oasis with water? This museum didn't work for me. Not that I don't like learning about history. I mean it's okay and all, but I would think that Moffitt would be having this type of hallucination. Not me. War does strange things to people.

**

* * *

~Colonel Hogan's POV~**

"Let me guess. You know this man and he doesn't know you" remarked the man who was here before I arrived.

The kid, who I found out was actually a girl, gave us a weak smile and said "yes".

"Introductions would be a good idea. Let's start with your code-name kid" I commented. I still wasn't ecstatic to be here. She shoved her hat into a pocket of her bomber jacket before responding.

"PraiseworthySea. Everybody calls me Morgan. I'm a writer, have never been in the military, and am an American if you want to know." Same I'm-not-afraid-of-you tone. She picked up all of he things that had been dropped on the floor when I arrived.

"Major Greg Boyington, USMC. Black Sheep fighter pilot from the Pacific" the man who was here before me said. I had heard he was a couple times over ace.

"Sergeant Sam Troy, United States Army. Rat Patrol assigned to Africa." I had also heard of this man too. He and his crew were irritating the Germans in the desert.

"Colonel Robert E. Hogan, US Army Air Corp. P.O.W. in Germany." Well, I had something in common with both of these guys.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

Colonel Hogan, who had time traveled before, explained what was happening. Troy and Pappy were listening, but I don't think it was making a whole lot of sense to them. While he was talking I started cleaning off the dog-tags. By this time, the men knew that I was a girl. At first they tried calling me "ma'am", then "lady", and lastly "miss". The last two didn't bother me that bad; was it too much to ask if they would call me Morgan? Each time I gave them a just-say-my-name-for-Pete-sakes look.

"Hey Morgan, what are you doing?" Hogan wanted to know. Finally one of them took the hint.

"Huh what? Oh! I found this on the ground." I handed them over to him. He brushed off the remaining dirt and read them. He looked at me and reread them.

"What's wrong?"

The Colonel handed them to the Major and when he finished, he passed it on to the Sergeant.

"Come on guys what does it say" I asked. Troy gave them to me and said to see for myself. I did and my eyes lit up.

"Did I read that right?"

"Yes" Sergeant Troy replied.

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm not in the military. How could those belong to me" I argued, giving the tags a bit of a shake.

"Don't know but they're your's" Hogan answered shortly.

I put them back around my neck. They went back to talking, only I felt like I missed something. Where in the world did these things come from?


	4. Tea? Not for Me!

**~Sergeant Troy's POV~**

My stomach grumbled. When you haven't had anything for over 48 hours it kind of tends to do that.

"Do you have any thing to eat?" I asked Morgan. She grabbed a small, red bag and opened it up. We gathered around eagerly.

"I have two ham and cheddar cheese sandwiches with mayo. A green bell pepper, an apple and a stack of baby carrots. Plus four, homemade, dark chocolate chip cookies. I'll have to split it between us."

"Kind of like a picnic only without the bugs" Boyington commented from the floor where he was sitting. I joined him and so did Hogan.

"I could go out and get some ants for you if you want them that bad" the Colonel offered.

"There is snow outside so I don't think you'll find any" Morgan informed us.

She halved the sandwiches and passed them out. We men, scarfed them down. She then gave us the fruit and vegetables.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I asked before I ate a piece of an apple.

"Go ahead you guys. I'm not that hungry."

We didn't have to be told twice and that too disappeared. By this time she finished her sandwich and took out the bag with the cookies in it. Morgan offered them to us.

"Are you sure?" Boyington said. We stared at the dessert dubiously.

"Positive. I would be hurt if you didn't" the young woman replied. I gave her a grin and ate one. Only slowly.

"Hey these are great" I said and the others agreed. I was still very hungry; at least I could bear it for awhile longer.

"I'd tell my mom if I could. She made them" Morgan said and grabbed a water bottle. The girl gave it to us.

**

* * *

~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

"No thanks" the Major said and pulled out a flask. I assumed it had some sort of liquor in it. I retrieved another bottle.

"What is that" Hogan inquired, motioning to me.

"Iced sweet tea. Scratch that: the ice melted." They each made a face of disgust but Boyington's was the worst. I knew these men liked their alcohol and tea was low on their lists of drinks. Why couldn't I have been stuck with Brits. They usually liked tea.

"Believe it or not, tea is VERY good for you. Well, probably not the kind I make because of all the sugar I put into it. Still it is high in antioxidants and helps calm nerves. It's a whole lot better for you than scotch..." Pappy's shoulders fell slightly.

"Beer..." Troy looked down a bit.

"Wine..." Hogan winced somewhat.

"Or anything like that. Which pretty much destroys your brain not to mention other vital organs and your body doesn't react as well as it should" I said cooly. Okay so I take offense when people make faces at my favorite drink. If they hadn't, then I wouldn't have gone off sounding like a preacher. It worked though. Pappy put away his flask and they all took some water instead. I nodded in satisfaction.

**

* * *

~Colonel Hogan's POV~**

Morgan's point, using each of our favorite drinks as examples, made us all feel guilty. Tact would be a good thing to use around her, I noted and hopefully the others noticed it too.

"Morgan, you said we were in a museum. Is that correct?" I asked. She relaxed.

"Yes. I wish I knew how to send you three home. You can't come with me as I don't think my family will understand how you got here. They have also seen- um forget that."

I had a feeling that it had to do with a television program. A writer from awhile back had mentioned some thing about this. That had caused some questions from my men; mainly Sgt. Carter.

"Do me a favor huh guys? No going to any of the display cases or reading anything anywhere. It might cause problems. In fact, the best room we can be in is the one down the hall. It's completely empty with the exception of chairs." She pointed in the direction of the room.

"Lead the way then" Troy said and stood up.

**

* * *

~Major Boyington's POV~**

A room is a room and this was just a plain one. Morgan had made a mistake though; there weren't any chairs.

"Well, there were bunches here the last time I saw it" she said defensively and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And when was that?" Troy questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"About two months ago. The Air Force base next door usually has ceremonies here. This is where they keep the spare tables and chairs for them to use. I guess they are having one this week."

"Wait a minute, you said Air Force. What is that?" I exclaimed. Her face fell and she hung her head.

"I did say that didn't I. It's what the Army Air Corp turned into, but please do not tell anybody. I don't want to be known for scrambling up the history that I know now. Please guys" Morgan begged. We promised. The four of us were silent for a while.

"How are we getting home or is that not possible?" Troy asked quietly.

"If I knew where the watch was I would bring you to it" she replied with a touch of despair.

"CIA had it last, Morgan" Hogan told the girl.

Her eyes widened and she said "Don't you mean OSS? Because that's basically what it's called during your time. CIA was a few years later. You shouldn't know about the CIA."

The Colonel gave her an all knowing look. "The last time I was here it was called the CIA."

"Hogan, I don't even want to ask why you were here." She threw up her hands. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I know the way around D.C." he said simply. Troy and I were listening to the conversation eagerly.

"Yeah and I know how to use the Metro there. Not sure that is going to help much. Well, I could get some directions to Langley. I'll be right back." Morgan took off towards the door then stopped and glanced back at us. "Stay here. Don't move" she pointed at us and ordered before leaving.

"Where is she going?" I ask no one in particular. I received blank looks and shrugs from both Hogan and Troy.


	5. Driving Lessons

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

I had gone to an office on the fourth floor, which was usually off limits for visitors but luckily nobody was there. I turned on a computer that didn't have any password protection for it. I opened up a direction website and typed in the address for the CIA building, then typed in the address for the museum and clicked print. I watched the hallway while the printer was doing it's thing.

The humming of the machine stopped. I ran back to the office and went to the computer. I closed out all of the windows I used and shut everything off. Then I grabbed the pages from the printer, stuffed them in a pocket and made my way back to the elevator. I pressed the first floor button.

It seemed to take forever until I got back to the guys, but it only took about twenty minutes or so in reality.

"Here I have turn by turn directions to the CIA building" I announced and took the papers out of my jacket.

"Where did you get those" Troy inquired. He hadn't moved since I left him. Wow, could he obey a command!

"It would take somebody with a very high degree and a whole lot of time to tell you. Neither of which I have. Just go with I went upstairs and got them" I responded quickly. I couldn't explain even if I really wanted to.

"Do you have a plan?" Hogan asked me, causing my face to brighten up like a lightbulb.

"Sure do. Hopefully it'll work."

* * *

**~Major Boyington's POV~**

Once we heard Morgan's plan, she led us to her truck which sort of familiar to me for some reason. If you squinted and imagined it without a roof then the truck kind of reminded me of a jeep, in a round about way. I forgot she told us it was snowing. Troy and I didn't have coats, so we were shivering the entire time and stamping our feet to keep circulation in them.

"Hey Mmmorgggaaaan, it'sss kind of ccccold out heeeere" I mentioned, chattering throughout the sentence. She was unlocking the car for us. The Sergeant and I climbed in, and found seats.

I wrapped my arms around me, hoping that would help keep me warm. It wasn't working very well.

"I'm so sorry guys. Let me get you some jackets from the trunk. Hogan" she apologized and ran to the back of the jeep. The Colonel went with her. "Put this key in the ignition and turn it on. It'll take a couple of minutes before the heat kicks in."

He got in to the driver's seat and started the engine up.

We heard some rustling and Morgan was mumbling to herself. "Stupid. Should have remembered the snow. Dumb dumb dumb. I can't believe I forgot about that. These should fit them. The boys are about the same size as those guys."

The three of us shot confused glances at each other. Hogan went around the front and opened the door behind the passenger's.

Apparently Morgan was driving because she got into the driver's seat. She had a leather jacket in each hand.

"This is for you and this is for you."

"Who are the boys?" I asked as I pulled on the black jacket that she gave me. Morgan checked the mirrors before answering. "My brothers."

Troy zipped up a tan leather jacket and said "You have more than one?"

"Two older and three younger."

"Sisters?" I asked, pulling the collar closer to my neck.

"Yeah. One older and another younger. They were going to come with me today and right now I'm really glad they didn't."

"Under the circumstances I have to agree" Hogan remarked from behind me.

* * *

**~Sergeant Troy's POV~**

The plan was to drive to Virginia and walk into the OSS or CIA as Morgan called it. I personally wasn't thrilled about the idea, but we didn't have any other options. In order for us to go home, we had to find the watch that could send us back and the CIA had it.

The jeep turned onto an exit off the interstate and into a parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Boyington asked from the passenger seat. She stopped the jeep and turned to see all of us.

"I have been driving for a long time and I'm starting to get tired. We either need to stop, and I should get some coffee and stretch a bit or one of you guys should drive."

I hesitantly volunteered. I was getting bored in the back seat anyway.

"Okay Troy, it's real simple. All you have to do is follow the directions and stay close to the speed limit. One of the others can be your navigator. If you get tired, tell me or get somebody else to do it." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll be the co-pilot. I'm sitting here already" Boyington said lazily. I opened the driver's door and Morgan climbed out. She helped me readjust the seat and mirrors, and made sure I knew how to use everything.

"I have operated a car many times" I told her.

"Yeah, in the desert with sand. This is a vehicle from 2010 and you have to stay in your lane. So I'm giving you a crash course." She was getting grumpy.

"Of course don't crash it" Boyington put in with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said under my breath, "I'm with a comedian."

"And don't drive like Sgt. Moffitt" Morgan added wearily.

How she knew about Jack was a mystery to me, but she did have a valid point. My desert expert drove very fast and in the wrong places. Every time we bounced over a rock or hole, he would shout sorry and press the accelerator down even more. That's probably why Hitch and Tully handled the jeeps. They wouldn't last long with him using them.

"Are we ready to go?" Hogan queried in between a yawn. He had fallen asleep not long after we left the museum.

"I think so" I hinted to Morgan. She slammed my door shut, hoped in the back, and closed the door behind mine.

"We shouldn't need any gasoline for a long while and make sure you have your seat belts on" I heard her say from the back. I started up the car with Boyington giving me directions.

* * *

**~Colonel Hogan's POV~**

I tossed a coat that had been laying on the floor over Morgan. She was curled up on the seat and fast asleep.

"How's it going back there?" Troy asked suddenly. I almost jumped out of my skin. It had been quiet for so long that I kind of forgot there were other people in the car.

"PraiseworthySea is dead to the world. How's Boyington?" I responded, recovering my wits. I noticed the Major's boots on the dash board.

"He passed out awhile back. Earlier he said he had been flying for a few days straight without sleep. Figured he deserved it. Been trying to read the directions but it's kind of hard this early in the morning. I haven't missed anything in case you are worried." The sun was starting to come up and the road was completely empty.

"Hand them over and I'll read them to you" I said, not worried at all. At least I was until I saw flashing red and blue lights.


	6. How to Explain with a Headache

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

The Jeep Wrangler was slowing to a stop. I woke up with a jerk and rubbed my eyes. How long had I been out? What was going on? I took off the jacket that I had been using as a blanket and sat up. When did that end up on me? The past two unbelievable days flooded back into my memory.

"Hogan?" I whispered loudly. He shushed me and passed a Garrison cap with a set of Captain's bars on it. I didn't have to be told what to do. I fixed my hair, zipped up my bomber jacket, and clutched the hat. Hogan then motioned to Troy, the now opened window, and what I though was a cop.

Holy cats! How were we going to get out of this?

"There better be a good reason why we are stopping, Sergeant. I don't want to be late to see the General" Hogan said with, what I thought, a touch too much bark in his voice.

"Yes sir, Colonel. The man here ordered us to halt. I assume he is going to tell me why, sir" Troy caught on quick.

"Don't assume. Find out" Hogan ordered giving the armrest a hard thwack.

"Yes sir."

It wasn't a cop, but a man from some branch of the military. If this guy knew his uniforms we were in big trouble. Thankfully it was still very dark and the road didn't have any lamps. I craned my neck and peered out of the back window. I thought that there might have been someone at the wheel in the car a ways behind us, only I couldn't tell.

"Do you know how fast you were going Sergeant?" the young man inquired, leaning in to the window to see better.

"Is that the reason you pulled us over? Because if it is you can give us a ticket and we'll be on our way" Troy said to him.

"No, it isn't. I was ordered to make a list of all vehicles and passengers coming this way. The rest is classified."

"Look, Lieutenant" Boyington began to say.

"Lt. Edwards" he interrupted. Boyington raised his eyebrows.

"If the Colonel isn't at the General's house within the half hour somebody's head will roll. I'd hate for it to be your's" Boyington finished cooly. Lt. Edwards seemed to pale slightly.

"That's it Pappy, give him the classic threat" I cheered in my mind.

"Captain, go with Lt. Edwards and straighten this out" Hogan ordered.

I glanced at the cap in my hands to confirm my rank and gulped. Why me?

"Yes, sah. Leftenant, I'll will meet you by your motorcar" my voice came out calm, contrary to what I felt inside. Why did I use an accent? I didn't have one. I couldn't tell if it was meant to be a British, Scottish, or an Australian. Edwards left our jeep and Troy rolled up the window.

"Why did you do that to me Hogan? What have I done to deserve it?"

"Don't panic. Show the man your tags and we'll be OK" the Colonel replied, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"What if he doesn't want to see them and if by some strange chance he does, how'll that get us out of this mess? I'm not even in the military. You know that. I haven't a clue on how to act" I ranted on. Hogan put a hand over my mouth.

"You did great just a second ago. Trust me you will be fine. Now relax and take a deep breath. When you are out there talk fast, add some made-up articles, and pull rank if you have to" he instructed me.

I nodded slowly meaning I understood and he removed his hand. Troy opened the door for me.

"Flirting will throw him off" Boyington commented as the door closed.

I shoved the Garrison cap firmly on my head. I wasn't going to do that even if there was a gun to my head. Not my style.

"Keep up that accent. Helps with the flirting and it'll make it harder for him to understand you" Troy advised and got back into the jeep. I didn't even tell him it was only halfway decent and earlier it had come out by accident.

* * *

"Leftenant, the gov'ner back there wants to get this o'er wit. What information do I h've to g've you?" I questioned as I marched over to the police car. I could have been shivering from the cold air, then again it was most likely because I was nervous.

"Name, rank, serial number, as well as branch of government, and where the four of you are intending to go" Edwards rattled off a list from memory. Apparently the poor guy had done this many times.

"Cor blimey, that's a lot! 'apin Assunta, Eh Mooregin. Ain't, eh jay gee eye en. Tis, em oh are gee eh en" I spoke quickly and as indistinguishable as possible. That's not as easy as it sounds.

Lt. Edwards' face was twisted in confusion as he scribbled the letters on his notepad. "Would you mind repeating that ma'am."

"Ain't ma'am. Mite as wheel hand you me tags. Be easier on the lot of us." I tossed him my dog tags.

He copied everything off of them and handed them back.

"Morgan Assunta?" he asked carefully. I gave him a big grin and he continued. "Who do you work for?"

"Wheel I be a liaison off'cer for the gov'ner and is men. The gov'ner is a zoomie, the moijar is a jar 'ed, and the sarge is a ga'round pa'ounda. We be 'edn in that die reck shun. Now we h've to meet the General or as the moijar say'd. 'eds will role." I turned around sharply and began to walk to my jeep. The Lieutenant didn't try to stop me. I hoped he was super disoriented and had a gigantic headache because I sure did. It only seemed fair to me.

"How did it go?" Hogan asked once I got settled in the seat next to his.

I ignored him and said to Boyington, "is there any aspirin in the glove compartment?" He moved all sorts of stuff around.

"Don't see any."

"Ugh!" I slammed a fist into the back of the driver's seat and it moved forward about three inches. Troy shifted around to look at me.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded sharply.

"Because I felt like it" I snapped at him.

"You FELT like it!"

"That's enough. Morgan, what is going on" Hogan demanded. I was almost certain if the Colonel hadn't intervened Troy and I would have gotten in to a skirmish.

I pointed a finger at him and growled, "I feel like beating something to help me forget about my migraine. Which incidentally, I got trying to use a combination accent so I could confuse him and we can leave now if Troy will drive. One of you better tell me who made me Captain and why I had to go out there."

I received the answers "first pins Boyington grabbed" and "your time period. You get to deal with it".

I sunk back into the leather seat and let out a sigh of frustration. Right now I couldn't tell if they were supposed to be my friends, allies, or enemies. Acquaintances for the moment, I think.


	7. Why Aren't You Nice, CIA?

**~Major Boyington's POV ~**

Hogan and I struck up several different conversations in hopes that it would ease the tension. I was beginning to feel that it was a waste of time when Troy joined in and then suddenly Morgan started talking.

By this time we were in the parking lot of the CIA building and none of us were sure what to do next.

"The whole reason we are here is to get you three home, so why don't we go inside?" Morgan suggested and got out. She turned back to see us. "Coming?"

I shrugged and went to join her with Troy and Hogan following my lead.

* * *

**~Sergeant Troy's POV~**

As soon as we stepped through the front doors, a small group of people came in behind us causing us to move forward. Then without warning a few more surrounded us by the front. There were eight of them in total and they moved like a well trained team. From the corner of my eye I could tell that Hogan was searching for a way to escape if we had to and I was automatically doing the same thing.

"I see you have gotten here" a new man said, coming to us. The group parted to let him be included in this. He was just barely older than the rest, yet the sides of his hair was becoming gray. He smiled as if he knew something that we didn't and it was most likely true.

"You know who we are and that we'd be here" Hogan said as if it didn't matter.

"Yes, Colonel. The watch has been having... difficulties, again. I assumed that you would be heading this way and I was right."

"Good for you" I heard a sarcastic Morgan mutter under her breath. My face cracked into a smile.

The man, who I was now calling the boss, turned to her. "Is it Antonia or PraiseworthySea?"

Morgan, who was in front of me, was twitching her hands as if holding herself back from trying to take a swing at him. I don't know why she felt like doing that or why he called her "Antonia". Boyington laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and shook his head a touch. She gave him a slight nod and became calm, at least on the outside.

"It's Miss Morgan to you" she said, giving him a chilly response.

"I am just going to guess that you were helping these men home. The CIA is turning into a shipping office for these people" one of the men piped up and complained.

"Yes, we know, Agent Lowell-Digby. You've told us" the boss said, rolling his eyes.

"I kind of didn't have a choice. You should be glad I brought them otherwise you'd have to find them yourself" Morgan huffed.

"Thank you, Miss Morgan, but now I need you to tell me everything that happened. For security reasons, you understand" the boss said.

That is when we became separated. Morgan was led off to who knows where with the boss and Lowell-Digby. The rest of us got left in a dingy room with one wall that was practically all mirror. If this was an interrogation room then I knew that the mirror was two way. I leaned against the wall and didn't say a word.

* * *

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

I leaned back in the metal chair and folded my arms across my chest. They had been asking me the same questions over and over and over again. Where were those friendly CIA agents from the other story? I'm sure those Mary Sues had a better time with theirs than I was having with mine.

"I already told you that" I said. "The reason I'm here is to help Hogan, Boyington, and Troy go home! Would you please get that through your thick heads and give the watch to them so they can get back to their time!"

"We are taking it to them now" the boss replied, placing his palms on the table and leaned over it.

I jumped up and shouted "Not without letting me say good bye, you aren't." The boss straightened up and gave me a smile. It wasn't a very comforting one.

"Of course not. Lowell-Digby, take Miss Morgan to her friends" he said.

The other man mumbled a "yes, sir" and I followed him down the hall to the next door. We had beaten the person who was going to deliver the watch and for that I was glad.

"Hey, I'm here" I said to them. They smiled, not saying a thing, and Troy gestured to the mirror. I caught what he was trying to tell me and I also noticed the camera in a corner near the ceiling.

"Agent Lowell-Digby would you please turn off the camera and the recording device?" I asked politely. He nodded and made a cutting motion to whoever was behind the glass. I saw the red light on the camera go off and I thanked him.

"They are bringing the Omni any second now and I wanted to say good bye since I doubt I'll ever see you again" I informed them. As if on cue a woman carrying a box walked in and set it on the table. She opened it and backed away.

Hogan was the first to go over to it. "Good bye, Morgan and thanks" he said and in an instant, was gone.

Pappy and the Sarge blinked at if they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"That's supposed to happen" I told them, trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

Troy got up the courage to do it next. "Thanks for getting me back. It was... nice to meet you, although I'm not sure I'd want it to happen again" he commented with a grin and shook my hand before disappearing from sight.

"I guess it's my turn. Maybe I'll bump into you one day" Pappy suggested. When he touched it, wind came from nowhere and I had to close my eyes. It whipped around me and I put up my arms to protect my face.

I didn't think that the watch was intended to kick up a wind storm and for the first time in my life I prayed that I was still in a Federal interrogation room.


	8. Welcome to Pappy's La Cava

Note: This chapter has a fist fight and a little bit of blood. It's not very descriptive imo, but I should mention it anyway.

* * *

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

I opened my eyes and took my bearings. To my surprise, I realized that I was in the top of a palm tree and not in a dark room. This was not the best place to end up, but I could easily think of worse. I carefully parted some of the fronds and peered at the ground. Hoping somebody would help me down and as luck would have it Maj. Boyington was there.

"Hey Pappy, could you help me?" I hissed to him. He glanced at the area around him.

"I'm up here. In the tree above you," I said exasperatedly.

"Morgan?" Boyington stared up at me and shook his head. Oh, thank goodness! He remembered who I was.

"Hi, Pappy. Um, could you find a ladder or even a long rope. I'm not so excited to be up here." A palm frond fell and he had to jump out of the way. I gripped the tree tighter. Pappy half ran and half walked off, hopefully to get something to help me get down without killing myself. My next problem was going to be explaining how I got here. I hadn't a clue and that was going to make it harder to tell the Major. After all, I just got him home and now I was in his life.

"See if you can hit that one," a voice said. A rock sailed through the tree and hit my arm.

"Hey!" I shouted and searched for the culprit who lobed the stone at me and I found him. A guy in a cowboy hat wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a gun in a shoulder holster. I was glad he hadn't used that.

"What do you think you are doing! Do I look like a coconut to you?" I asked hotly. Alright, I shouldn't have be mad. He most likely hadn't seen me nor was expecting to. I had a good argument though. I had received the three biggest surprises of my life. Three men from WWII end up in my time, I was practically kidnaped by the CIA, although it's technically called interrogation, and was now transported almost seventy years back in time and stuck in a very tall tree. That's enough to make anybody upset.

"With that jacket of your's you resemble a mighty big one. Why are you wearing it anyway? It's about ninety plus degrees out. Can't you feel the heat?" he laughed as he rocked on his heels. The other man that was with him, snickered. Nobody makes fun of my bomber jacket and gets away without a good smack. I am very proud of the old thing even if I was sweating to death.

"That's it! When I get down you're gonna get it!" I began frantically searching for a way out of this tree.

"Ooh I'm sooo scared," Hawaiian shirt mocked.

At this point I didn't care if Pappy was bringing a ladder or not. I slid down the tree trunk and fell at the bottom of it. Oh boy, did it hurt. They sniggered at that.

The second man wasn't the tallest guy I'd seen, but on the other hand he wasn't a shrimp either. I was quite a bit taller than he was. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one I chose to pick a fight with. Hawaiian shirt removed his gun and hat. Amazingly my knit cap was still firmly on my head and I wasn't going to take it off for fear I wouldn't get a fair fight. I was a female and during this time men usually didn't hit young women.

* * *

"Okay, Tex. Are you ready?" I asked. We were about five feet or so from each other. I must have hit a nerve by calling him that. He charged and I punched him in the gut. Shortie played it smart by moving away from us. I managed to duck most of Hawaiian shirt's blows but his fist connected to my cheek and I could feel a bruise coming. We backed up a bit and I spit out some blood from mouth. I had bitten my tongue because of that blow. A couple of more men came to watch and cheer us on.

"Five on the Captain!"

"I bet ten bucks on the new guy."

"I think I'll take that bet."

"You had enough?" he asked between breaths. We completely ignored the men who were placing money on us.

"No" I growled. This time I determined to give him a few sore spots. Somehow I managed to bash his nose in, causing blood to run down his face. Oh boy, did that make him even more mad. He moved in and gave me a goose egg on my forehead. We fell to the ground and wrestled in the dust. The cheering was getting to be deafening.

"Break it up" I heard a commanding shout. There was no way in the world that either of us were going to stop. I had just gotten far enough away to ram him when somebody pushed my hat over my eyes and grabbed my arms.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Tex!" I screamed, squirming in his grasp. The black hat still over my face.

"Not if I get to you first, tiny!" he shouted back. I tried to lunge but I was still held tightly. I hated it when people picked on my height.

"Love to see ya try!" I spat and I managed to snatch off my cap. My mess of hair fell to my shoulders.

The din went silent as they realized that I was a girl. This was the second time this had happened. Pappy, who had been holding me, let go. The ones holding Hawaiian shirt dropped him like a hot potato.

"You're a girl? I was getting beaten up by a girl!" he exclaimed.

"You betcha bub! Do you care to try it again?" I went into a boxing stance. My adrenalin still pumping.

"Show's over. Get back to what you were doing," Boyington commanded. The crowd dispersed including the shirt and shortie.

"Morgan, I want to talk to you." I let out a sigh before he continued. "I don't want my men to know you are from the future-"

"That's understandable," I interrupted and he frowned at me. Pappy had the way of making me feel like a six year old when he wanted to; I lowered my head and said, "Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying. I think we need to create some sort of cover for you. What I'm not sure, yet."

"Pappy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" He shook his head no. "Did I just fight with Captain Gutterman?" I asked, thinking I had seen him and his pal on the show, but I hadn't been able to put a name to them until just now.

"Yea, you did. What was it about any way?" Oh, no! The Captain could hold a grudge for a long time, that much I remembered.

"Lost my Irish temper and it went down hill from there," I said simply with a sour expression. He laughed a real long, deep laugh.

"Any other blood in you that I need to worry about?" he joked.

"Well, there is some Swedish. A touch of Irish Jew. I sure there are more, but I truly am American" I replied after some thought. Wasn't going to mention I was mainly Italian. Didn't think it was the best idea considering that they were the enemies for this war. I tried to smile, only it came out to be a wince instead.

Pappy decided to take me to the hospital and get some medical aid for my face. "Maybe we can find you some clothes that are from this time period," he commented and motioned to my outfit.

"And what's wrong with this?"

He seemed to be at a loss and I thought I made a good decision when it came to wearing forties style clothing. That's where I was wrong.

"Your jacket is too bulky."

"That's my best piece to this outfit!"

"I told you what was wrong," he said with a shrug and started walking.

"Fine, you win. Promise me it won't be a dress or skirt, okay?" I almost begged, falling in step with him.

"I'll see what I can do and I'll try to get you a room while I'm at it."


	9. To Cook, Just Add Problems

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

True to his word, Major Boyington got me a place to stay. I only had one room mate; a nurse by the name of Anna. She was very thoughtful and gentle, and I almost felt like her polar opposite. She was definitely a lady and I was certainly not acting like one. Anna made sure I knew where everything was and said if I needed anything to ask. By the time she was finished she had to go on her shift, which left me alone with my new surroundings. At least I that's what I thought.

Pappy knocked on my door and I let him in.

"Any news on where the watch is?" I asked hopefully, shutting the door.

"It got sent to the States somehow. We are on radio silence for two weeks and I can't find out any more."

Two weeks. I felt like a ton of bricks hit me. "I guess I'll need that cover you were talking about," I said slowly.

"I think I've got it figured out. You were sent from Pearl to go to China. You know about Pearl, right?"

"Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii, is an American naval base and was attacked by the Japanese in December of '41. That's how we Americans entered the war," I responded automatically. I was sitting on the edge of my bed partly listening. He appeared to be awfully eager about this idea for some reason unknown to me. Maybe it was because he liked to pull one over on higher ranking officers.

"That's right. You had to stop over here for some official reason. I think I can get you a ride over to China and after that I don't know."

"Maybe Troy still has his watch and if not then Hogan might. I'll have to use the radio later to- what did you mean ride! Like in a ship or a plane?" I snapped to when I realized what he had previously said.

"With all of you other odd talents, do you know how to fly?" He sounded like he was joking again. I took it that it was going to be a flight to China.

"No. I've always wanted to learn if that counts." I tried to smile only my face hurt too much. "Anyway, how well is my cover going to stand up?"

"Better then the last ones I thought up."

I shrugged because it seemed about as good as I could get. "Did you ever find some... um uh... correct style of clothing for me?"

Boyington picked up a ditty bag from the floor and handed it to me. Funny, I hadn't notice him carry it in.

"I think the excuse for not having luggage is you lost it in Pearl. I used that before and it worked real well. I'll also see if I can find you some other things to borrow." The Major went to the door.

"Thanks Pappy. Sorry I'm so much trouble," I apologized as I opened the door for him.

"No problem as long as you don't start slugging my men. I need them to work, not stay at the hospital. Alright?"

"Not even if they need a good punch?" I pouted. He snorted and left the room.

* * *

"What was it like?" Anna asked me as we ate lunch at the nurses' mess hall.

"What was what like?" I said, poking at my meal with a fork. I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to what she was talking about. It was my fifth day here and I was getting restless. I loved to read back home and had borrowed books from some of the nurses only I could not concentrate on them. I would end up staring at the ceiling, off in a daydream. Once I tried turning on the radio to hear music, only I somehow broke it. When a radio starts smoking, it's time to leave it alone. Don't keep fiddling with it and hoping that it will work. It is a very bad idea.

"You know.."

I dawned on me. "Oh, you mean the fight! Like any other I suppose. You get mad, loose your temper and are so concerned about getting hurt that you try to get the other guy first before he has a chance to knock you senseless. Why do you want to know?" I stuffed a fork full of what-ever-it-was in my mouth. Yuck! It was very dry. I grabbed the glass bottle of ketchup and dumped a bunch of it on my meal. I wonder how much of this stuff they go through. Judging from everyone else's plates, it was a ton.

"I've never seen a man and a woman fight like that before. I seen two men get mad at each other and try to brain the other. Two women get into a... oh what's it called..."

"Cat fight," I supplied, eyeing my meal with distaste.

"Yes, that's it. Anyway, I have never seen what you did and you act like it's happened to you before."

Oh no, had I made a mistake by getting into a fight? "Listen Anna. When I was a little kid, my older brothers and I didn't get along that often. Somebody would say something dumb and there was no point in saying sorry until it was over. Then we were fine and didn't mention it again. If someone was picking on the little ones I would stick up for them."

"That explains a lot," Anna commented.

I pushed the plate of whatever-it-was away from me. Wasn't hungry enough to eat anymore of that. "Unfortunately it has become a sort of reaction of mine. I can't walk way from a brawl even if I try real hard."

"That's what happened with Captain Gutterman," Anna said, her face lighting up with understanding.

I nodded my head. Still cannot believe I did that.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. I opened it a smidgen and peaked out. All I saw was a blue Hawaiian shirt. I looked up until I saw a bandaged nose and a blackened left eye. At least I got him real good.

"You lost Captain?" I asked shortly. We hadn't seen each other since our first encounter and I was wishing it would have stayed that way.

"You know my rank. Should I take that as a complement?" he gave me a crooked grin.

"I wouldn't if I was you," I retorted and glared at him. Shoot! That hadn't discourage him at all. It always, without fail, worked back home.

"What's your name?" he inquired. I couldn't slam the door shut because his foot was in between it and the jamb.

"Captain A. Assunta." Okay, so Pappy had stuck a set of bars on one of my outfits and I took it that he was saying I was a Captain, again. What was his fascination with that rank for me? I was going to have to talk to him.

"A for..." Gutterman persisted.

"A for Ask-me-anything-again-and-I'll-slam-the-door-on-your-foot. So why don't you leave-" I snapped, beginning to boil over.

"Jim Gutterman," he cut in.

"What do you want? Another fight. I could do it again..." I raised my voice and a fist to show him.

"Whoa no. The guys made a big deal out of it. I brought you these."

I opened the door wider and saw that he was carrying a flight suit, crush cap and boots. I almost softened.

"Heard that you lost your things and figured you could use an extra set of clothes. You seemed to be the type who prefers to wear these," he said with a smirk, as I took them out of his hands.

"Pappy told you I'm sure. Anything else you want?" I put a hand on my hip and raised my eyebrows. Hey, I said ALMOST!

"Nope. I'll leave you alone now," he said walking out the door and closing it softly behind him. I went to lock it.

I slipped out of the Service Charlies (1) that Pappy had given me and put on the khaki flight suit. Practically a perfect fit. Regrettably the boots were a little snug. I snatched the "fifty mission crush" cap (2) off of my bed. Time to do a little exploring on this island.

* * *

(1) Service "C" (or Charlie) is the base uniform. It consists of green trousers with khaki web belt, khaki short-sleeve button-up shirt, and black shoes. Women wear pumps instead of shoes and have the option of wearing a skirt instead of slacks. ~From Wikipedia on "Uniforms of the United States Marine Corps: Service Uniform"

(2) During World War Two, the "50 mission crush" cap was popular among aircrews of the United States Army Air Forces. Bomber and fighter aircrews had to wear headsets over their service cap during flight, so they would remove the stiffening wire from the cap. The headset would then crush the cap, which would eventually retain its crushed appearance. Since it took a good many missions to properly achieve the look, a so-called "50-mission crush" cap was considered a sign of a seasoned combat veteran. Current US Air Force regulations prohibit the wearing of 50 mission caps. ~ From Wikipedia on "Peaked Caps"


	10. Oh Jeez, Japanese!

Sorry this is a little late everybody and thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

"I don't know where she is. She just disappeared. Never went to bed last night. I'm sorry Major, but I don't know what to do" Anna panicked.

"Who's disappeared?" I questioned, strolling in to the hospital. Anna hugged me and kept saying that she thought I was dead. Boyington was watching me get squished to death. He most likely thought it was humorous from the way he was smirking at me.

"Huh what? Oh! You thought I was dead. Holy cats Anna, I just went for a walk on the beach for a little while. That's it. Honest." I tried to reassure her while squirming in her grasp.

"A FEW HOURS! You were missing for over TWENTY-FOUR!" she cried out letting go of me. My hands automatically covered my ears. This normally calm woman could yell very loud when she was upset.

"Nah, it couldn't have been that long" I replied after I uncovered my ears. I glanced at my watch or where I believed it was. Forgot that Pappy made me take off all of the things from my time period and leave them in the bag he gave me. The Major certainly thought of all the details.

"I think I covered the entire beach in about three hours and sat down to watch the sunset. Then I... oh boy." I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "You know how many time zone changes I made and I haven't gotten used to it, yet. It's no wonder I fell asleep for so long. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm glad you are okay" Anna replied and I took it that she forgave me.

"Morgan, may I speak to you for a moment?" Boyington requested and went to the other side of the room.

"Um sure, Pappy. I'll be right back, Anna." I ran over to him. "What's up?"

He put an arm over my shoulder and spoke in an undertone "There is a RSC-1 that came in and I might be able to use it to fly you to China. The second option is we'll fly in one of the Dauntlesses and-"

I held up a finger to interrupt him. "Wait a sec. What is a RSC-1?"

"It's also called a Curtiss C-46 Commando. It's transporter and is operated by a four-man crew. As I was saying, if we use the Dauntless I can fly it back and not loose a plane. As a last resort you will be flying one of the Corsairs."

"What! I don't know how!" I shouted.

"Ssh! I will teach you in case you have to. We'll practice in one of the trainers" he informed me, motioning for me to quiet down.

"But Pappy, you can't seriously expect me to fly one of the most difficult planes in the Pacific Theater. They don't call it the Ensign Killer for nothing; ya have to be an extremely good pilot. Besides quite a few of the ones you have are early models and your blind-spots are practically everywhere on those types. Mainly directly in front of you, so you're pretty much flying blind and then you have to get the right oil-to-fuel ratio even while you are doing tricks to escape the enemy. Speaking of which, there are the Japanese that you have to worry about, too" I rambled in a loud whisper.

"Where did you learn all of that?"

I shifted uncomfortably and I prayed that I hadn't said anything wrong. "Books. I like reading about the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress and sometimes I read about fighter planes. That doesn't mean I want to learn how to fly either of them in the middle of a war" I said.

"If all goes well you won't even have to touch a thing, but in case something does happen I want you to know what to do" Pappy said trying to put my mind at ease. It wasn't working very well.

* * *

**~Major Boyington's POV~**

"Oh jeez it's the Japanese!" Morgan said in an upset voice.

"Where?" I asked. It was a several days later when we actually took to the sky and there hadn't been any enemy aircraft around unless you counted the Washing Machine Charlie. He was pretty harmless though.

"About eight o'clock," she replied. I turned to take a look. There were two Zeros and I was pretty sure they saw us from the way they were coming. Today our luck didn't hold out.

"Hang tight, Morgan and don't touch the stick!" I shouted back to her.

"No problem Pappy."

I hear cannon fire from the Zeros and I shoot at them. One goes into the ocean and the other makes a few holes in my plane. Some how I manage to hit him, but I let him go because my engine is smoking. Luckily we aren't far from the 214.

"Vella la Cava this is Black Sheep One. Can you hear me?" I said into the radio. Nothing. I repeated the question and this time I got a static sounding answer.

"This is La Cava. Read you loud and clear Black Sheep One. What's the problem?" Casey's voice asked.

"Bogies got my engine and I'm coming in. Get the strip ready" I informed him.

"Will do. Be careful. Out." I heard a click. Morgan was very silent in the back and I worry that she got hit when that Japanese pilot shot at my canopy.

"You still with me?" I holler to her. I receive a shaky yes and relief floods over me. "I'm going to land this bird and we are going to get out fast. You understand?"

"Yea. You're afraid it'll blow-up because the radial is flaming," she commented solemnly.

* * *

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

Usually I would be excited because I loved landings and take-offs. This time it was different. What Pappy said had me real scared. I looked down at the runway and saw people running around. I shut my eyes tight and gulped as we started our descent. Before I knew it we were on the ground. I heard whooshing sound of fire extinguishers. Some one yanked the canopy open and almost dragged me out. Pappy was already on the ground away from the plane. I wanted to collapse right then and there but I couldn't.

"Are you okay, Captain? You look pale" Don commented. He had been the one who got me out of the aircraft.

"I'll be fine in just a minute. Thanks for getting me out, Lt. French."

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah, go on. I'm going to stand here a bit. Get my land legs so to speak." I gave Don a weak half-smile to reassure him so he'd leave and he did. Truth was my feet were rooted to the ground and no amount of shifting would budge them.

Pappy caught my eye. He was talking to Gutterman and gave a slight nod to my direction. Whatever those two are cooking up please don't let it involve me. I didn't think I could take it today, not after what just happened anyway. Pappy made his way to me with Gutterman following a few steps behind to his right.

"_Pretend I'm not here and go past me"_ I prayed in my mind. They stopped directly in front of me. Aw, man!

"Jim, I want you to take Morgan back to the hospital" Pappy instructed him. Gutterman looked like he ate a lemon when he was expecting something totally different.

"Oh come on Greg. You know how we don't get along" he argued.

"I do not need his help. I can get there myself" I declared at the same time. I wanted to be left alone.

"That was an order not a request, Captains." He was in a very commanding mood lately.

"Yes, sir" I mumbled. Gutterman grumbled but obeyed. The Major left us to deal with each other.


	11. The Truce of Captains

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

"Let's get going," Gutterman said.

I began to take a step. My body went forward, my feet stayed, and I almost got a face full of dirt if he hadn't made a mad grab for the back of my belt. I hung there for less than a second before he gave me a sharp upward yank. I gave an unladylike grunt.

"You all right?" he asked me once I was steady.

"Fine. Thanks. Where's my cap?" I purposefully searched the ground for it so he doesn't see how embarrassed I am. Can't believe I tripped on nothing.

"There it is." Gutterman pointed near the plane. It must have fallen when I got out. I scooped it up and placed it on my head.

"Where do you think you are going? The hospital is that way," he called to me.

I spun around on my heels and replied "I'm not injured, sick, or staying indoors. Nothing is wrong with me that going to the beach can't cure. I do not care what Pappy said for you to do Captain, but you can stay away from me."

"I am taking you to the hospital only because Greg ordered me to. If I had my way I'd be on the other side of the island to avoid you!"

"Great. Get moving! You probably have never followed an order before," I growled at him. I stalked off towards the general direction of the beach.

"Oh, you're not going to do that!" He ran to catch up with me and grabbed my wrist.

"Lemme go!" I cried, struggling. I couldn't hold back tears although I had been doing that since I had landed back on the ground. I was scared from what happened in the air and didn't want him to see me like this. Without thinking my other hand came out, balled into a fist, and caught him in the face. There was a loud smack. Blood oozed out of his all ready broken nose and some of it covered my hand.

Gutterman yelped and released my arm. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. I'd done it again!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, Captain. Honest," I said. This has been an awful day for me. I wouldn't have been surprised if he told me to go walk off the end of the pier.

Instead he spoke in a soft voice that was slightly nasally from his hand covering his nose "Can we make a truce? I promise to not to annoy you if you promise not to hit me. I don't think I can take any more."

With two fingers on my right hand I made an imaginary cross over my heart and then held my hand up. "I promise I'll _try_ not to hit you."

He gave me a weird look.

"I've done that ever since I was little," I explained. His eyebrows went up to his hairline and I pointed a finger at him. "And don't you say littler!"

"All right all right," he said putting his hands up in surrender. Blood was all over his face.

"I guess we have to go to the hospital now, don't we?" I said sheepishly.

"Heck of a way to get you there, girly," he commented. We walked side by side to the jeep.

"I said I was sorry Captain. What more do I have to say?"

"For starters you can quit calling me Captain like that. It's Jim. J-i-m. It's very simple to pronounce."

"Jim, I'm sorry. There, are you happy now? And don't call me girly!" I said with a huff. We climbed in to the jeep and he started the engine up before answering me. "Okay. Now I better get you to the hospital quick or Pappy will have my hide."

The car lurched and sped across the road. I gripped the seat tightly with both hands.

"Slow down will ya! Otherwise we'll both have a real reason to be in the hospital!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

* * *

**~Captain Gutterman's POV~**

Morgan stifled a giggle as we walked out of the hospital doors. "What's so funny?" I demanded sourly.

"You run into trees often?" she asked me innocently, batting her eyes.

I glared at her and said "So, I've used it once or twice before."

"Most people use it once and get another excuse, not use the same one several times in a row," she pointed out, quickly returning to her usual self.

I was about to respond when I heard Casey calling her.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Morgan responded looking at Casey, who was directly in front of her now.

"Pappy would like to speak to you, so if you'll follow me." He motioned outside to another jeep and she went with him. I drove my jeep back to the motor pool with one question on my mind. Why would Greg want her?

* * *

**~Major Boyington's POV~**

Lt. Casey poked his blonde head into the radio tent. "Captain Assunta is here, Pappy."

I glanced up from my maps and thanked him before he left. Morgan stood right inside the door way and looked at me expectantly. "Well, why did you need me?" she asked bluntly.

"Are you alright? The last time I saw you, you were kind of pale," I asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I'm fine. Would you please answer me?"

"Jim did take you to the hospital, right?"

"Yes, he did! Now will you quit avoiding my question!" Morgan yelled, completely exasperated.

I shushed her and got to the point. "We're leaving in the morning."

"Really? Oh, Pappy that's great!" she exclaimed and surprised me by giving me a hug. She blinked when she realized what she had just done and quickly backed up. "Um, what time do I need to be at the strip?"

"Oh five hundred. French, Boyle, and Anderson are coming with us to fly cover." I glanced out of the tent and noticed that the sun was sinking in the sky. "I want you to go back and get some rest because it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Morgan nodded before hurrying out. "Long day," I sighed and returned to reading the maps.


	12. Off to China Now!

_Usual disclaimers: I don't own the shows nor the characters from the shows. I'm only doing this for fun._

_Note: This isn't the last chapter in case you were wondering... and sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter up._

* * *

**~Captain Gutterman's POV~**

I walked out of the Sheep Pen, which is our officers' club on the island, and spotted Morgan heading over to the planes with what looked like a bag slung over her shoulder. I glanced at my watch and it read four-thirty in the morning.

"Hey, Morgan," I shouted, running to catch up with her. I'd probably get it from the guys when they heard me, but I didn't really care.

She turned around. "What are you doing up? It's really early" she asked, looking practically asleep herself.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I replied.

"Jim, I'm leaving in a half of a hour. Going on to my next destination" Morgan said, shifting the bag to her other arm.

"Haha, very funny. No, honestly what are you doing?"

Morgan frowned at me and my eyes widened when I realized that she was dead serious. "You aren't joking are you?" She shook her head. "When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last night after Casey took me to see Pappy-"

"I thought you were going to be here longer. Why didn't you tell me?" I interrupted.

"I thought Pappy did. Besides I figured you'd be glad when you noticed that I was gone," she said. "Technically I wasn't even supposed to be here."

I reached out to take her bag. "I got it" Morgan said quickly, pulling it up higher on her shoulder.

"Why are you so independent?"

"Cause I like being it," she snapped. Morgan stomped off to the airstrip and I ran to catch up, again.

"Are you coming back here when you've completed your assignment?" I asked curiously, taking her bag. This time she let me carry it for her.

"I'm not going to be coming back" she said quietly.

"You mean you aren't stopping at La Cava. That's fine," I shrugged. "I could always meet you at-"

"I am not coming back" Morgan repeated firmly, emphasizing each word.

I reached out and grabbed her arm so we could stop walking. It took me a few minutes before I could even say what I was thinking. "This is a suicide mission, isn't it? That's why you aren't saying anything" I spluttered.

"Something like that" she replied hesitantly.

"Why, why would you take something like that?"

"It wasn't exactly a choice or an order... I can't explain. It's too confusing. You wouldn't understand or believe me if I told you."

"Try me," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

* * *

**~Major Boyington's POV~**

The only way that I saw Jim and Morgan ahead of me was from the strip lights hanging by the planes. Then I noticed that Morgan looked uncomfortable and decided to tell her to stash her bag. Jim handed it to her and she hurried off to put it away in the Dauntless.

"Do you know what they told her to do?" Jim asked me once she was gone. "They told her to go on a suicide mission, that's what."

"Did she say that?" I was hoping that Morgan was using this as a cover story.

He shrugged. "Not in so many words, but it doesn't take much to see that she is going on one. Greg, how could they send her on something like that?"

I was getting concerned by how he was acting. "Jim, are you falling for Morgan?" I asked carefully, dreading the answer.

"What? No way. Are you sure you are alright to fly? Cause you sound like you're sick or something," he said quickly. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. "I've never known anybody like her. Heck, I've never met a girl who would actually fist fight me. She's different, Greg..."

More different than you will ever know. "Listen to me, I want you to forget about Captain Morgan Assunta. There is absolutely no chance that she's coming back. You understand?" Okay, so I was lying to him but there was no way that I was going to tell him the truth. I could barely believe it myself and there would be no possible way that he would.

"Yeah, Greg" he muttered. He was obviously mad at what I was telling him.

"Pappy, it's time to go" Morgan called to me. I gave her a nod and turned back to Jim. "See you in a few days. Keep out of trouble, huh?" I said, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"Sure, Greg. Sure," he replied dully and I climbed into the Dauntless.

Morgan peered down at the ground and watched the retreating Captain. "Hey, Tex!" she shouted when he was on the edge of the tarmac and he swung around to look back at her. "Semper fidelis." (1)

A cocky smirk lit up Jim's face. "Semper Fi, to you too, tiny!" he yelled back.

I yanked the canopy shut and started the aircraft up. "Let's go ya meatheads" I ordered into my radio.

* * *

**~PraiseworthySea's POV~**

After a lot of island and carrier hopping we all landed safely in China. All I could think of was a song from "The Happiest Millionaire" when the butler was talking to the rich kid and trying to convince him to leave, or was it stay? I couldn't remember because I hadn't seen it in a while, but the line "...I'm off to China now!" kept ringing in my head.

Not a whole lot happened while we were there. Well, not as much as earlier when this crazy adventure started. A jeep did go missing and I suspect that one of the Sheep "borrowed" it. Then there was some incident at the bar but I never got the details on that. The Major managed to get somebody from one of the branches of the U.S. military to take me to Africa. I think having some sort of forged papers with the words "Top Secret" stamped in red ink across them helped. That and the fact he kept saying I was a General's Captain daughter. I'm not even sure if I want to know how all this came to be. Pappy, French, Boyle, and Anderson had been here for a few days and were now heading back to Vella La Cava to continue on with their lives. If all went well, I'd be back where I belonged real soon, too.

I stared at the Corsairs and the Dauntless. I kind of wished I had gotten the chance to fly on my own, but then the more I think about it I'm glad I didn't.

"Came to see us off?" Boyington asked. I turned around and saw a slight smile flicker on his face.

"I figured this is the last time I'll see you. Then again, knowing my track record, that statement might turn out to be wrong" I commented lightly and shook his hand.

He let go and we stood there for a moment, both of us not saying a thing.

"The boys and I better get going. It's a long way back to La Cava" he said breaking the silence.

Without thinking, I gave him a hug. "Thanks Pappy, for everything. I think all of this fun will last me several life times over."

He hugged me back and laughed before climbing on to the wing of the plane and into the cockpit. I ran to the side of the airstrip to watch them leave.

"See you in the future, Morgan" Pappy shouted over the roar of the planes. I waved until they were out of sight and that was the last time I saw or heard from Maj. Greg Boyington, USMC. Known to me as plain old Pappy.

* * *

(1) "Semper fidelis" (also called semper fi) is the motto for the U.S. Marine Corps. It's Latin for "always faithful".


End file.
